List of TV-Guy's Universal Exploit Show episodes
Overview Season 1 2006 1:[[TV- Guide|'''TV- Guide''']]: Two friends, TV-Guy, and Maxx , learn that they must pay their rent at their apartment. They both go on a hunt around the futuristic Chicago down town. They soon ends up in a police chase which causes the two to end up at G.E.E.F.N.A.R ( The Galactic. Expedition. Exploring. For. No. Apparent. Reason). They both end up getting stuck on the ship so they decide to get a job. TV-14-DLV 2:[[Burning love|'''Burning love''']]: TV-Guy is saved by a fire woman after his cigarette burns down their apartment. He falls in love with her constantly. To find her again, he starts burning down different places to find her . He ends up getting in huge trouble by the FBI. Meanwhile, Maxx is trapped in his "Panic Room". TV-14-LSV 3: [[Rated B for boring|'''Rated B for boring''']]: After watching a horrible movie, Maxx tries to make the most highest grossing movie in the universe. This gets him in trouble by copyright. Meanwhile , the greys try to ruin their plans for their own entertainment: TV-14-L 4: [[E.T.T.V|'''E.T.T.V''']]: After TV-Guy and Maxx become celebrirties, they make other celebrities feel unknown to the rest of the media. So the group of celebirties kidnap the duo. The candle brothers try to find someone to talk to other than themselves : TV-14-DLSV 5: [[Virus 110%|'''Virus 110%''']]: TV-Guy developes a virus which makes him try to kill everyone. The gang go inside his brain and must complete ten levels. Once they go to the boss level they find out that TV-Guy's virus is just a jerky teenager from a different dimension. TV-14-DLSV 6: [[Maxx's taxes|'''Maxx's taxes''']]: TBA. TV-14-DL 7: '''[[Star Check]]''': Derek finds out that a flying star is headed out to destroy the planet. He must find away two prevent it in 24 hours.: TV-14-LV 8: [[Gigantic in 3D|'''Gigantic in 3D''']]: in this parody of the Titanic, the ship's main crew go on a vacation on a Cruise starship into a wormhole. Maxx and Alberta get into a romantic feed, TV-Guy starts betting when Saddie competes in an arm wrestling match. Only Derek and the cruise ship's captain notices the dangers.: TV-14-DLSV 9: [[Grey day|'''Grey day''']]: it's national grey day, and all the grey aliens try to make the world miserable.: TV-14-DLV 10: [[Sleep texting|'''Sleep texting''']]: at night Maxx notices that everyone in town is texting on their phones. ,add believes that Apple is taking over the universe.: TV-14-D 11: [[The candle burns|'''The candle burns''']]: TBA Season 2 2007 12: [[Holy ship|'''Holy ship''']]: After G.E.E.F.N.A.R's ship crashes ( of course by Maxx and TV-Guy) commander bot forces them to buy or make a ship. TV-14-LSV 13: TBA 14: TBA 15: TBA 16: [[Lets Cringe|'''Lets Cringe''' ]]: TBA Season 3 2008 34: '''[[On the Web]]: ''' 35: [[TV-Guy's Balapalooza|'''TV-Guy's Balapalooza''']]''':''' 36: [[Be Lice, Be ice|'''Be Lice, Be ice''']]: 37: [[Nothing on television anyways|'''Nothing on television anyways''']]: 38: [[TV-High|'''TV-High''']]: 39: [[Not very bright|'''Not very bright''']]: 40: [[The Death Car|'''The Death Car''']]: 41: [[Meterocity|'''Meterocity''']]: 42: '''[[This means.........uhhhh war!]]: ''' 43: TBA 44: TBA 45: TBA 46: TBA 47: TBA 48: TBA 49: TBA 50: TBA 51: TBA 52: TBA 53: TBA Season 4 2009 Season 5 2010 Season 6 2011 Season 7 2012 Season 8 2012-2013 Season 9 2013-2014 Season 10 2015-2016